(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and specifically, to a detachable bamboo material-based storage container.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Wood, plastics, and many other materials are selectively used for making display racks, storage racks or storage containers. In order to show an antique sense of beauty, bamboo or wood material is the best choice for making storage racks and storage containers. Conventionally, bamboo strips are fastened together by means of a weaving technique to construct a bamboo panel, and then a number of bamboo panels are mounted with frame bars and fixed in place by fastening members to construct storage racks or storage containers. A storage container of this design is not suitable for do-it-yourself. When a storage container of this design is constructed, it is not detachable.